Son of Ash Barry Ketchum
by P0k3m0n F4nf1cs
Summary: Son of Ash goes on adventure to find his mother and to defeat his dad. Rated T. I could not put all the characters but there is, Ash, Brock, Clemont, Cilan, Misty, May, Serena, Iris, Bonnie, Max and Dawn. These characters are owned by Pokemon Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon. But I do own Barry Ketchum (Main Protaganist), Iris South, Wally South, and Forrest something!
1. Ep 1 Ash

After beating the Kalos championship, Ash Ketchum returns to the Hoenn region for further discoveries on mega evolution, he spends two years of his life dedicated to learning about mega evolution, thus making him 12.

In his journey in Hoenn, unlike the last, he did not challenge the gyms, nor did he enter the contest and never the less he does not venture with his friends, this time he goes solo. But after 2 years of researching Ash decided to call the gang and re-adventure the regions.

He first goes to the Kanto region and takes on the Kanto League along with Misty and Brock. Once again with Misty and Brock to Johto. With May, Max and Brock to Hoenn. Dawn and Brock to Sinnoh. Iris and Cilan to Unova and re-challenged the frontier brains. In his journey through all these regions ash finally caught all the Pokemon in the world, but before he even noticed, 4 years have gone by, he hasn't even fallen in love, lost his first kiss and others. He was too busy training and catching Pokemon that he didn't even notice the time that had gone by. All of his friends have gotten older, more experienced and Ash, the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world has finally accomplished something that he had been dreaming since he was a child.

Ash decided to sit back, and wait for trainers to come and challenge him. He was now the greatest trainer, like no one ever was!

Like this 4 years went by and ash has gone undefeated by all. The elite fours of all regions tried challenging him but hopelessly failed. Many trainers didn't bother challenging Ash, because they knew that with his heart for Pokemon, nothing bad would happen.

With these 4 years gone by Ash decided to make a mini tournament, he knew that all his friends were much stronger now and wanted to see them again, let them meet each other.

Of course he would invite all his friends. Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemontm and Serena, he even invited Max and Bonnie so they wouldn't feel left out.

So the the tournament began!

_The first match was: Misty Vs May!_

"Every trainer may have 3 Pokemon. Now choose!" Ash said over the microphone.

"Ok! So I choose, Golduck, Kingdra and Politaod!" Misty exclaimed!

"Blaziken, Venasaur and Gleacon! I choose you!"

"Begin!" As Ash Exclaimed into the microphone, the arena changed and the screen's lights turned on.

"Gooooooo Glaceon!"

"Kingdra I choose you!"

The arena was a water arena with floats where none water Pokemon could stand on.

"Oh! I wish I chose Blastoise to help me out!"

"Kingdra hydro pump"

"Glaceon, doge that!"

Glaceon gracefully hoped to the next float.

"Uhhhhhhhhh! Kingdra dragon rage!"

"Glaceon, ice-beam!"

Dragon rage and icebeam smashed into each other causing a mass explosion. Both Glaceon and Kingdra were smacked back.

"Glaceon are you ok?"

"Glaceon! Glaceon!"

"You're right, this is definitely at their advantage! Glaceon! Use icebeam on the water!"

"Gla...ce...onnnnnnnnnn!"

Glaceon froze the ice thus freezing Kingdra as well.

"What?" Misty cried in both a surprised and angry tone "Kingdra return! Go! Golduck!"

A light was turned off on the screen.

"Golduck use confusion!"

"No Glaceon!"

"Ha! I got you!"

"Glaceon snap out of it!" May was confused herself, she knew the rules, no swapping out unless the Pokemon is fainted, no potions and no berries.

"Now Golduck use psychic and hold Glaceon in the air!"

"No! Glaceon!"

"Drop it!"

Glaceon was dropped from the air and smashed straight into the ice, the ice cracked and made a hole.

"Go Baleziken! Use sky upper cut!"

"Dodge it!"

"Now! Use blaze kick!"

"What?"

"Sky upper cut! Go!"

"Golduck use water pulse!"

"No!"

"Golduck use Psybeam!"

"Balziken, flamethrower!"

The moves crashed into each other again making a big explosion and making lots of fog. When the fog finally cleared, Golduck was laying on the ice.

"Hey, looks like Golduck was knocked out ice cold!"

"Very funny May! Return! Go Politaod!"

"Blaziken use sky upper cut!"

"Politaod! Hypnosis! Finish him!"

"What? Noooooo! Blaziken!"

"Haha!"

"Blaziken! Return! Go Venasaur!"

"Hypnosis!"

"Use vine-whip to stop it!"

"Uhhhhh! Politaod use water gun!"

"Razor leaf! Now use solar beam!

"Come on! Politaod I believe in you!"

"Goooooooo!"

"Politaod is unable to battle! May wins!"

So the battles went i and the champion was Iris. Though Ash kicked her butt. She was the strongest.

1 year later Ash goes to check ther mail box and sees a child in a box. On the side there was a note.

_Dear Ash,_

_Do you remember what we did in your mini tournament?_

_Well this is our son! You'll have to care of him because I'm not up for the challenge._

_Love ..._

The rest was smudged off by rain. So here he was, Ash Ketchum, the greatest trainer ever! With a son! Thank god he still had his mother.

**This was the prologue. I'm sorry that I did not write the rest of the battles but hopefully you liked Misty and May's battle.**


	2. Ep 2 Barry

Here we meet Barry, son of Ash,in the Kanto Region, who is celebrating his tenth birthday with his three friends, Catilin, Cisco and Ronnie. "So Kate! Which Pokemon are you gonna choose?" Cisco asked with glee, "Ummm, Squirtle! Caitlin answered with hesitation "You?" "Is it too late to change my mind?" Cisco asked with disappointment, "Yep!" Caitlin said with a big smile. "Oh...I wanted a Bulbasaur!" Cisco said disappointedly "How about you Ronnie?" "Is there any other option?" Ronnie said sarcastically "Charmander!" "So Barry! Which one is it gonna be?" All three looked at Barry even though they knew his only option was Pichu. "Well I guess I'm going with Pichu!"

Ash stepped out from the door and Pikachu jumped on Barry! "Cake time kids!" Ash said as he took out the cake.

"Yay!" All four kids yelled!

The next day.

Barry was already late when he woke up, so he slipped into his clothes and rushed down stairs took a slice of toast and rushed to Professor Oak. "See ya Barry!" Ash waved goodbye to Barry and watched him run off.

The old Professor Oak, Samuel Oak, retired and now the new Professor was Gary Oak, Ash's Rival and Ronnie was his son. Professor Gary Oak gave out 4 Pokemon to 4 trained 10 year olds to start their adventure from Pallet Town, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Pichu. It used to be Pikachu instead of Pichu because Pichus were rare in the Kanto region but Brock taught Garry breeding so Pichus became more common in Kanto.

When Barry got to the lab Harrison, Caitlin and Cisco were waiting for him.

"Late! Just like your father the day we got our Pokemon." Oak insulted Barry

"Sorry Professor Oak.." Barry apologized.

"So who will go first?" Oak asked the children.

"Ladies first, Caitlin." Cisco joked.

"Well then, I choose Squirtle!" Caitlin picked up Squirtle's Pokeball and stepped back.

"Well then I choose Charmander!" Ronnie picked up Charmander's Pokeball and stepped back beside Caitlin.

"I choose Bulbasaur!" Cisco picked up Bulbasaur's Pokeball stepped back along with Ronnie and Caitlin.

"So! Barry I guess that it leaves you with Pichu." Professor Oak handed Pichu's Pokeball to Barry.

The four kids stepped out to route 1 and headed off on their journey.

"So I guess our journey starts here!" Barry said worried of what would happen. The for kids were standing in front of the sign saying "Route 1" the four kids stepped over the line and officially started their journey.

When Barry was finally alone he sent out his Pichu "Come on out Pichu!" Barry threw out his Pokeball and Pichu appeared.

"What am I gonna call you?"

"Pi, Pi, Pichu!"

"Pi? That's good enough! But that sounds weird how about Chu?"

"Pichu!"

"You like that don't you? Ok c'mon Chu we gotta get to the next town before everyone else!"

So Barry and Chu started running towards the woods but then Barry stepped on a Pidgey, then they were chased by a flock of Pidgey.

**To be continued... **

**If you got the references of the names, please write it down in the review section. The winner will get to have the privilege of choosing the two candidates of Barry's mother.**

**This story's idea was from of Yoshipower330's story called "Ash's son's journey" **


	3. Ep 3 First Friend!

**Son of Ash Ep 2 First Friend, **

**Barry meets a new friend, who will it be, stay tuned to find out.**

After passing through a Route 1, our hero, Barry arrives in Vermilion City where he knows there is a gym, but he doesn't even bother to go to, because he knows that the gym leader Harrison won't be there.

Barry went straight to the Pokemon centre to heal Chu. Chu was fine but Barry didn't want to take any risks and his dad taught him to love and care for his Pokemon.

Barry went to the waiting room to wait for Chu to be healed. When Chu was finally healed, Barry went out and sat outside and thought of a strategy, Ash could not have taught him much about the gyms because the gym leaders were probably changed in these past eight years and he hasn't challenged many gyms after he became Pokemon Master, but Ash knew one thing, there was one rule for the gyms, if there was a new guy, he/she would have to use the same type of Pokemon as their previous gym leader. Ash knew this because he made the rule.

When Barry remembered this he knew he had no chance winning with Chu, he needed a grass of water Pokemon as soon as possible!

So Barry goes to the Viridian Water Catcher and buys a Good Rod. He walks up to the water and swung his rod very hard. He then sat there waiting for a Pokemon to eat the bait.

Then finally! A pull. Barry quickly pulls out the rod and sees a Poliwag, he pulls the rod up to land and yells "Chu,THUNDERSHOCK!" The thundershock knocks the Poliwag unconscious. "Goooooo, Pokeball!" Barry threw a Pokeball at Poliwag, one shake, two shake, three shake. "Yesssss! I caught Poliwag!" Barry exclaimed in joy "Wag come on out!"

"Wag, this is Chu."

"Pi, Pichu, Pi, Pichu _(Hi, sorry about that)_!"

"Poli, Poliwag _(oh, no worries)_..."

"Oh yeah sorry about that Wag, is it okay if I call you that Poliwag?"

"Poliwag! _(Sure)_"

_**So Poliwag, Pichu and Barry set off to Viridian Forest.**_

_**What will they find there?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out in the next Ep!**_

**_Special shoutout to Serena Ketchum 109 for being the first one to answer the question, the Poll for the two contestants (Serena and May) for Barry's mom is in my profile, please vote so I know what you guys want._**

**_Ps: Barry's mom will not appear until the season finale. So there will be plenty of time to vote between May or Serena. And it's a blind poll, and I will not close it until one ep before she appears. If you guys want a I can add Dawn in if you guys really like her._**


	4. Ep 4 Team Rocket

**Son of Ash Ep 3 Team Rocket!**

**Last time on Son of Ash, Barry caught a new Pokemon, Poliwag and named him Wag.**

**Who will he meet today, **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

Here we see our hero, as he passes through the Viridian forrest with Chu and Wag. Barry wanted to get through the forrest as soon as possible. In his mind, all he wanted to do was to challenge the first gym. Then he started to wonder who the gym leader was.

"Help, help..." Barry heard a voice feebly calling of or help.

Barry ran to the sound and saw a girl, she was wearing a purple t-shirt, black skirt and red shoes, her hair was blonde, but it seemed brown in a way.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I...I...I hurt my leg."

"Let me take a look."

"Oh, ok..."

"Oh my Arcues! You're bleeding!"

"Pichu, go get a sock from my bag!"

"Pichu _yes sir_!" Pichu opened the bag behind his trainer and got a sock and gave it to Barry.

"Thanks Pichu!" Barry put the sock over the wound and pushed the sock. Very soon she stopped bleeding.

"Oh thank you! What's your name?"

"I'm Barry, Barry Ketchum..."

"Oh well I'm Iris." They shook hands, then Barry returned on wrapping the sock around her wound.

"Iris, how did this happen?"

"Oh well I was traveling through the forrest, then I step on a Weedle, it started to cry, Beedrils chased me..."

"Oooooh, my dad was chased by Beedrils in his days."

"So, I trip on a rock got a scratch, well more of a injury, then pain, then help."

"Wow! And where was your Pokemon?"

"Oh my Pokemon isn't with me."

"So what are you doing in the forrest?"

"Well I was going to celadon city!"

"Wait Celadon city? That's the place that has the fourth gym!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well first that's far away, second Im going there too! Wanna go together?"

"Sure!"

So Barry and Iris found their way around the Forrest and soon it was night fall, so they made a camp. They each had their own sleeping bag. Then Barry heard a sound, it was the sound of a foot stepping on a branch. It wasn't Pokemon so it must've been human, and trainers aren't sneaky!

"Show yourselves!"

"What! What's going on Barry!"

"There's someone there!"

"How do you know it isn't a trainer?"

"Well, first trainers are asleep by now!"

"And?"

"Second, if they are not, their training!"

"So?"

"That's very strange!"

"Pichu can you smell them?"

"Pi, Pichu _yeah I think I can_!"

"Did you get their smell?"

"Pi, Pi, Pichu Pi _yes what's next_?"

"So you follow that smell and use thunder shock!"

"Pi...Chuuuuuuu!"

Two people wearing white suits with a R in the middle appeared out of the bushes.

"Hey what was that for?" Said the woman.

"We were just trying to...steal your Pokemon!" Said the man.

"Yeah, you know it!" Said the Meowth.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Iris was in panic, she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah it did, those guys are part of team rocket! They like to other people's Pokemon and sell them!" Barry was calm but mad at the same time "hey your Jessie, James and Meowth, right?"

_"In brightest day..." The woman started speaking._

_"In darkest night..." The man continued._

_"No Pokemon shall escape my sight." The woman said._

_"For those who do not worship Team Rocket's fight." The Man continued._

_"Beware our power!" The woman spoke again._

_"Team Rocket's might!" All three yelled out at the same time._

_"Clark!" The man suddenly said._

_"Lane!" The woman spoke after him._

_"And Meowth, that's right!" Meowth spoke again._

"So you came here to steal our Pokemon?" Barry questioned them "Chu Thunder shock, Wag water gun! Let's go!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Poliiiiiiiiiiiiwagaaaaaaaaaag!"

So team rocket blasted off, and our protagonists fell back to sleep.

**This Ep, I referenced one thing from DC, what was it and from which character does it come from.**

**ShippingLuc4ri0 out! ✌️**


	5. Ep 5 Frist Gym

**_Son of Ash Ep 4 First Gym_**

**Previously on Son of Ash,**

**Barry met a new friend and a new foe!**

**Will he beat the Pewter Gym leader?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

Here we see our heroes in front of the Pewter Gym. And with fully healed Pokemon Barry was ready! So he knocked on the giant grey door, there was a sound of a bell, then the microphone said "welcome to the Pewter City Gym! Here we use Rock Pokemon! Good luck!" Then a moment of silence, then suddenly the doors opened.

"What did it mean by we?" Iris asked,

"There are other trainers other than the gym leader I have to face." Barry answered with a smile.

So Barry and Iris headed into the gym. The first person they saw was a trainer named Stan.

"Hi I'm Stan, and I am the first trainer you face in this gym. Here you will be facing another trainer Named, Florian. You may use two Pokemon in this gym!"

"Begging!" A refry appeared from the side.

"Gooooo! Wag!" "Gooooo Geoduck!" The two trainers said at the same time.

"Wag! Water gun!" Wag hit the geodude with the water gun.

"Geodude, tackle!" Geodude started to roll.

"Wag, jump behind Geodude and use water gun!" So Wag followed Barry's instructions, Stan's first Geodude fainted.

"Goooooo, Geoduuuuuuuude!" Stan's second Geodude appeared out of Stan's Poke-ball.

"Wag! Water gun!"

"Geodude use dig!" Geodude went underground so water gun would miss.

"Wait for it... Wait for it." Geodude popped out of the ground and tried to attack Wag. "Now! Use bubble!"

"Geodude is unable to battle, Barry wins!" The refry called out.

Barry and Iris headed into the next room.

"Hi I'm Florain and this is a one on one Pokemon battle!"

"Ok then! Gooooooooooo Wag!"

"Go Onix!"

"Wag use bubble, then use water gun!"

"Onix dodge that!"

Both water gun and bubble hit and Onix fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner is...Barry! Barry you may heal your Pokemon in the healer behind you.

Barry healed his Pokemon and went straight to the final room. In there he saw a tall figure, he looked almost exactly like Brock, but younger.

"Now trainer choose your Pokemon."

"My name is Barry, from Pallet Town! And I choose Wag!"

"Whose Wag?"

"Oh that's my Poliwag!"

"Okay then. Ryhorn and Onix!"

"Gooo! Wag!"

"Gooooooo! Ryhorn. Use horn Attack!"

"Dodge that by jumping on he's back!"

"What?"

"Use water gun on Ryhorn's head!"

"Noooo, Ryhorn! Return Ryhorn!"

"C'mon call out your next Pokemon! Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Oh my name is Forrest! Nice to meet you Barry. Gooooooo Onix!"

"Wag use bubble and run around Onix!"

"Onix don't move!" Very soon the bubbles disappeared, "Onix grab Wag with your tail and smash him to the ground!"

"Nooooo! Not Wag! Uhhhhhhhg! Goooooo Chu!"

"Hah! A electric type against a rock type! Hahaha!?

"Chu use Thunder Shock!"

"Onix Rock tomb!"

"Chu is unable to battle! Forrest wins!"

So Iris and Barry left the gym.

**Guys I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I will be posting two Ep because I missed 4 days with homework and umm, other things.**

**But this Ep's question is do you want to have a character list and their pokemon? Sort of like this:**

**_Barry Ketchum 10 Male_**

Pokemon:

_Pichu/Chu ELECTRIC Male_

Level: 10

Moves:

Thunder Shock

Charm

Tail whip

Sweet kiss

_Poliwag/Wag WATER Male_

Level: 12

Moves:

Water Sprout

Water Gun

Hypnosis

Bubble

**_Iris South 10 Female_**

Pokemon:

None


	6. Ep 6 Stronger

**Son of Ash Ep 5 Stronger**

**Previously on Son of Ash,**

**Barry challenged the gym but hopelessly failed to beat Forrest's Onix,**

**Will Barry beat Forrest?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

After Barry's defeat, he was keen to train up his Pokemon and defeat Forrest. Chu turned around and saw a figure, it was a man, but who was he?

"Pi, Pichu, Pi! _Look, hey look_!" Chu tried to get Barry's attention.

"Chu, concentrate we are still training!" This made Chu mad so he used Thunder Shock on his trainer.

"What is wrong with you!?" This made Barry mad.

"Pi, Pi, Pichu! _C'mon look_!" Finally Barry looked towards the trees and saw a man.

"Who are you!" The figure came out, it was Brock.

"Good to finally see you again Barry!" Brock came out of the shadows and finally showed himself, Barry ran and hugged him. Barry was happy to finally see Brock again, it has been four years since they last met.

"So Barry this is your team?" Brock asked looking at Barry's Pokemon.

"Yeah, this is my Pichu, I call him Chu and the Poliwag is called Wag."

"Oh I see, so Barry I watched your battle against Forrest, you used the same moves over and over."

"Yeah cause those moves are the only ones that are super effective."

"Barry listen to me, do you remember how your father battled? Unexpectedly! He used Pokemon that normal trainers would never bother using because they knew all their moves wouldn't do a thing! But your father BELIEVED in his Pokemon! Now Barry BELIEVE IN YOUR POKEMON!"

Barry, startled by Brock's speech now motivated once again trained on the rock in he woods.

"CHU USE THUNDER SHOCK!"

Chu's thunder shock was so powerful it shattered the rock into tiny little bits.

"Good job Chu." Chu started to run but then he started to glow and stopped in the middle. "Chu what's happening?"

"He's evolving!"

"Whoa!"

Chu then started to grow then the light disappeared and a Pikachu appeared!

"Chu you're a Pikachu!"

"Pi, pika, pi! I know!"

"Now Barry Pikachu can learn Iron Tail, I can teach him, but you must train with him, with them. Both Wag and Chu. You can't train them, you must train with them."

"Let's train!"

So they begun training, Brock used his Steelix to teach Chu how to use Iron Tail, Chu had to smash his tail over and over again on rocks while Barry encouraged and even hit some rocks himself by punching them, but his hands started bleeding and Pikachu was sorry and tried to comfort Barry. Barry really didn't mind the injury, he has had many worse ones.

Barry loved Chu and Wag, but he didn't want to show it because he thought that would weaken the, but thanks to Brock, Barry finally understood, he had to let his Pokemon know that he loved the so they would love him just as much, loving them would make his Pokemon stronger, not weaker, he had been worrying, overthinking something so simple, something that his father had been teaching him for years! He just didn't notice until this day that he trained Chu to finally use Iron Tail. Now Barry was ready to beat Forrest.

**Thanks for reading this chapter sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy!**

**_Barry Ketchum 10 MALE_**

_Pokemon:_

Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE

Lvl 12

Moves:

Tail Whip (Normal)

Thundershock (Electric)

Quickattack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE

Lvl 15

Moves:

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Double Slap (Normal)

**_Iris South 10 FEMALE_**

_Pokemon:_

Coming Soon.

THIS WAS SHIPPINGLUCARIO AND I'M OUT!

Peace ✌️


	7. Ep 7 That's Just How We Do It!

**Son of Ash Ep 6 That's Just How we Do It!**

**Previously on Son of Ash:**

**Barry met Brock, Chu evolved and learned Iron Tail making him more useful against Forrest.**

**Will Barry beat Forrest? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

Barry and Iris once again standing in front of the same metal doors as Barry's first challenge against Forrest, but this time Barry has the will to battle and the knowledge to to beat Forrest. With Chu on his shoulder and Wag by his side, Barry was ready!

He entered the gym, but unlike the other time he had entered he went straight to Forrest. Forrest grinned a little at the sight of Barry.

"So, Barry back for another beating?"

"No, but can't wait to watch you get one!"

"Goooo, Ryhorn!"

"Wag go kick some butt!"

"Rhyhorn use Horn Attack!"

"Wag jump in the air then use water gun."

"Furry Attack, now!"

"Use bubble to blind him."

"What? Use Furry Attack again!"

"Wag is too fast for you isn't he? Now jump on Rhyhorn's head and use Double Slap!"

"Why would you use that? It's not like it's it's doing anything! Horn Attack!"

"Yeah it doesn't do much but did you notice something?"

"What? But how?"

"Double Slap can sometimes confuse and opponent, of course hitting Rhyhorn on the head helped. But now he's going down, Wag use Water gun!"

"Nooooo! Rhy return! Goo Oni!"

"Wag be very careful, Onix is very strong and fast."

"Poli, poliwag! Don't worry I got this."

"Don't get cocky Wag, use Hypnosis."

"Snap out of it Oni!"

"Take him out use Bubble!"

"Wake up buddy!" Oni woke up "yeah that's it! Use Rock Tomb!"

The Rock Tomb hit like a charm making Wag fall on his belly, knocking off his feet if you will. This was exactly what Barry wanted, Forrest had fallen right into his trap, Wag had done his job, he wakened Onix so that Chu could knock Onix out making Barry the winner.

"Go Chu!"

"Oni use Tackle!"

"Use Quickattack to dodge the attack!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Again!"

"Tackle!"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." Barry was waiting for Onix's tail to fall on the ground, and when it did "NOW!" Chu jumped in the air.

"Use bind!" Forrest was scared he didn't want to lose, especially not against a electric type Pokemon!

"Chu use Quickattack!"

"Get him Oni!"

"Use Iron Tail!" Chu was now on Onix's head, and the Iron Tail made Onix fall hard to the ground.

Suddenly was an explosion. A giant machine came out of the smoke, it was red and was the shape of a Poke-Ball, in the middle there was a giant purple R.

"In Darkest Day..." Lane said.

"In Brightest Night..." Clark continued.

"No Pokemon Shall Escape My Sight." Lane said once more.

"Let Those Who Worship Team Rocket's Might." Clark continued.

"Follow our power..." Lane said again.

"Team Rocket's Light!" Clark finished.

"That's right!" Meowth said out of no where.

"Again, seriously!" Iris, after a long time finally called out.

"You ready Forrest?" Barry asked Forrest whom stood next to him.

"Ready when you are!" Forrest said with a half smile on his face.

"Chu use Thundershock!"

"Oni use Rock Tomb!"

The machine exploded and Team Rocket blasted off into the sun.

"Hey Barry here is your badge, and I wanted to ask you something. Can I travel with you? I always wanted to leave Pewter City, travel the world, become a better gym leader!"

"But what about the gym?"

"I'll take care of that!" Brock appeared out of the shadows once again.

"Brock?" Forrest didn't know his brother was in town.

"Wait you didn't know?"

After the brother reunion, Barry, Iris and Forrest headed down the road and into the sunset.

"Hey Barry..."

"Yeah?"

"Rhy is a girl..."

"Wait what?"

Thanks for reading this chapter. It is a follow up on the last chapter, umm. So yeah. Please FAV and FOLLOW, it shows you guys like the story and you support me.

**_Barry Ketchum 10 MALE_**

Pokemon:

Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE

Lvl 12

Moves:

Tail Whip (Normal)

Thundershock (Electric)

Quickattack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE

Lvl 15

Moves:

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Double Slap (Normal)

**Iris South 10 FEMALE**

Pokemon:

Coming Soon.

**Forrest Harrison 13 MALE**

Pokemon:

Rhyhorn/Rhy GROUND/ROCK FEMALE

Lvl 13

Moves:

Horn Attack (Normal)

Furry Attack (Normal)

Scary Face (Normal)

Smack Down (Rock)

Onix/Oni ROCK/GROUND MALE

Lvl 10

Moves:

Bind (Normal)

Tackle (Normal)

Rock Throw (Rock)

Rock Tomb (Rock)

**This Was SHIPPINGLUCARIO and I'm out!**

**Peace✌️!**


	8. Ep 8 Mount on Moon

**_Son of Ash Ep 7 Mount on the Moon_**

**Previously on Son of Ash:**

**Barry defeated Forrest and Team Rocket, and Forrest joined Barry's adventure.**

**Will Barry successfully go through Mt. Moon? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

"Hey Forrest what do you think is in there?"

"Wait let me check..." Forrest turns on his Poke-Nav and looks "well, there should be, Zubats, the Clefairy line, the Jigglypuff line, the Geodude line and more."

"Hey that's not fair! How bout you Iri..." Barry noticed Iris's silence the past few days and wondered what was going on "hey Iris are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Iris didn't sound fine, she was very silent, almost too silent, it was like she was hiding something, or maybe missing something.

"Well ok then let's go!"

The three stepped into the cave and started to travel thru the first part of this "maze". It's a maze because many trainers have gotten lost in here.

"Hey Barry it's kind of dark in here, don't you think?"

Forrest and Barry weren't in sight, Iris was freaking out! The suddenly Forrest appeared, this scared Iris half to death and she fell into Barry's arms and she blushed. Barry and Forrest were laughing their butts off.

The Iris noticed team rocket's Meowth running thru the tunnels.

"Guys look!"

"What!? What did you see?"

"I saw Team Rocket's Meowth!"

"Where did he go?"

"He went thru there!"

The three quietly walked to the to the tunnel and took a peek and spied on Team Rocket.

"Clark, I thought you said it was this way!"

"No Lane! The red line was the way out, but you just had to take the left turn!"

"Oh so it's my fault!"

"Yes Lane! It is! I specifically said that we follow the blue line!"

"What's the white, yellow and green lines then?"

"White is trap, followed by that green is our escape route for the white line, and yellow is never go route! Being my sister and all I thought you would figure it out!"

"Oh I'm sorry I only make one route when I do the planning!"

"That's why dad and mom put me in charge!"

"They never said that!"

"Hey morons! Stop fighting and let's go find our selves some precious rocks!" Meowth broke the fight.

"Precious rocks? What do you think they're talking about?" Forrest seemed interested.

"I think they're talking about moon stone, my dad said that Jesse and James tried to steal them from Clefairy years ago." Barry spoke.

"Let's go find out!" Iris sneaked around the corner to hear better what a Team Rocket was talking about.

Forrest sent out his Geodude and told it to dig around to the other side of the tunnel. Geodude did so and distracted Team Rocket. Team Rocket chased Geodude and Barry stole the map.

"Hey where did the map go?" Meowth asked looking for the map.

Barry, Forrest and Iris were following the blue line to find out what team rocket was up to.

"They are probably up to no good again!" Iris complained.

"Well we still have to find out." Forrest tried calming her.

"They want the moon rock!" Barry exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Forrest questioned his discovery.

"Look for yourselves!" Barry pointed towards the moon rock.

"Oh my Arceus! There is so much!" Iris said in amazement "hey guys what's the date?"

"It's uhhhhhh, the thirty second of January! Why?" Forrest looked at his Poke Nav and asked confused.

"Oh my, I read about this, every year at this exact date, the Clefairy have a ritual, a evolution ritual."

"So this is what team rocket was up to!" Forrest was amazed but mad at the same time.

"And now you know our secret!" Meowth exclaimed.

"To get all the Moon stones from twerps like you!" Lane began.

"To make pokemon serve us and do no good!" Clark continued.

"To destroy the happiness do finish our job!"

"And make chaos wherever we go!"

"Lane!"

"Clark!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Go Ekans!" Lane called out her pokemon.

"Go koffing!" Clark called out his Pokemon.

"Chu! Stop them!"

"Rhy help Chu!"

"Ekans use wrap!"

"Chu use quick Attack to dodge the attack!"

"Koffing use smaug!"

"Chu come here!"

"Ray use dig!"

When the smoke cleared they climbed up. The moon stones were still there.

"Oh! Good we did it!" Said Iris.

"Clafary! Clafary!" Chimed Clafary!

"I guess we should be going." Said Barry.

And the four headed out of the cave.

**_We are back baby! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated but I guess I gave myself a month break. But I'm back and I'm daily._**

**_Barry Ketchum 10 MALE_**

Pokemon

_Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE_

Lvl 14

Moves:

Tail Whip (Normal)

Thundershock (Electric)

Quickattack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

_Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE_

Lvl 16

Moves:

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Double Slap (Normal)

**_Iris South 10 FEMALE_**

Pokemon:

Coming Soon.

**_Forrest Harrison 13 MALE_**

Pokemon:

_Rhyhorn/Rhy GROUND/ROCK FEMALE_

Lvl 14

Moves:

Horn Attack (Normal)

Furry Attack (Normal)

Scary Face (Normal)

Smack Down (Rock)

_Onix/Oni ROCK/GROUND MALE_

Lvl 12

Moves:

Bind (Normal)

Tackle (Normal)

Rock Throw (Rock)

Rock Tomb (Rock)

**_ShippingLuc4ri0 peace out✌️!_**


	9. Ep 9 Wally?

**_Wally? Son of Ash Ep 8_**

**Previously on Son of Ash:**

**Ash and his friends defended the Moon Stones from Team Rocket.**

**Who will they meet today?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

We find our heroes lost in the middle of route 4, hungry from their previous encounter with Team Rocket the group decided to make camp and have a rest.

"Come on out every one!" Barry called out his Pokemon

"Chu! Pika, Pika, Chu!" Pikachu cheered gleefully and Wag.

"Wag, Poliwag!" Wag responded happily.

"I better call out my Pokemon too!" Forrest suggested, "Rhy! Oni! Come on out and have some fun!"

"Rhyyyyyyyyy!" Rhy growled.

"Ooooooooooonix!" Oni called out.

Iris sat on a rock and looked at the other trainer's Pokemon, running around happily, the she wished she had her Pokemon with her.

"Oh! I wish I had Bunbun..." Iris said quietly to her self.

"what was that?" Barry asked from the other side of camp.

"Oh, no...no...nothing!" Iris said nervously.

"Ok!" Barry exclaimed, "Chu! Wag come here!"

"Poli?"

"Pika, Pi?"

The two looked at each other confused, then the two Pokemon ran to their trainer.

"Ok you guys! We need to get ready for the next gym battle!"

"Piiiiiiiii!" Chu said excitedly.

"Let's train! Wag I need you to battle Chu! Since the Cerulean Gym is a water type Gym."

"Wag!"

Wag ran to poison ready for battle.

"Chu! I need you to use Quick Attack!"

"Piiii!"

"But I need you to listen carefully" Barry whisper something into Chu's ears.

"Chu?"

"Just trust me!"

"Chu!"

"Ok let's do this! But first things first!" Barry's stomach growled, "let's eat!"

The three trainers and four Pokemon started to eat their lunch. The Pokemon were eating the special Pokemon food Brock taught Forrest to make for his Pokemon, and the Trainers were eating some delicious noodle soup.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the bushes.

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" Chu growled at the bush the used Thunder Shock.

A little kid popped out half shocked and black like coal and half full of injuries. In his arms was a Nuzleaf, it was very weak, they were both very weak!

Iris looked at the boy and said "Wally?" Hesitated for a second and ran to the boy's aid, "Wally! Wally! Are you ok?"

"Wait Iris you know this kid?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I know this kid! He's my brother!" Iris replied.

Suddenly out of the bushed popped out another thing, this time it was a Pokemon, a Buneary to be exact. This Buneary was any ordinary Buneary, it had a red scarf much like Iris's.

"Bunbun? Bunbun!" Iris called out to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon hopped happily towards it's trainer then there was a sound of a crack. Bunbun fell to the ground.

"Barry! Get the first Aid kit from my bag and patch Wally up." Iris barked at Barry.

"Forrest, go get your Pokemon healing items and help Bunbun and that Nuzleaf out!" She barked at Forrest.

The two boys completely paralyzed, trying to figure out what was going on, but before they could proses everything Iris yelled again "NOW!"

The two boys did what they were told. Forrest brought his Pokemon healing Items and did every thing in his power to try and help the two Pokemon, the he put the two hurt Pokemon on a soft bed he asked his and Barry's Pokemon to create.

Barry took out the first aid kit from Iris's purse and immediately ran to the injured boy where was laying down unconscious. Iris told Barry to put the boy on one of the sleeping bags, where Iris patched Wally up. She told Barry to go and look at Wally's bag but all he found was a sleeping bag, a navigator and a Pokeball with heart on it. Iris asked Barry to get the sleeping bag and give it to Forrest so the two injured Pokemoncould be more comfortable.

Few hours later

The sun was setting when the Wally finally woke up, startled mumbling "where's Nuzleaf? Where's Bunbun? Sis is gonna be so mad!" Over and over again.

Iris hugged Wally and said "it's ok Wally. Your safe now" and fed him some soup.

The next morning Wally woke up and looked around for Bunbun and Nuzleaf, but they were nowhere to be found. Then he noticed his sister laying down besides him and he wondered what had happened.

"Oh I see your up." Iris said as she woke up yawning.

"What happened? Where's Bunbun? Is she safe? How about that Nuzleaf? Is he safe?"

"Calm down Wally they're ok." Iris said calmly.

"Morning!" Barry said stretching from the ground, he stood up and stretched his arms, legs and back.

"Yawwwwn, I see you guys are all up!" Forrest said from a bit further near the two injured Pokemon.

**_To be continued._**

**Sorry, but this is gonna be a two parter. Too bad so sad.**

**Barry Ketchum 10 MALE**

Pokemon

_Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE_

Lvl 14

Moves:

Electro Ball (Eletric)

Thunder Shock (Electric)

Quick Attack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

_Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE_

Lvl 16

Moves:

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Double Slap (Normal)

**Iris South 10 FEMALE**

Pokemon:

_Buneary/Bun Bun NORMAL FEMALE_

Lvl 10

Moves:

Pound (Normal)

**Forrest Harrison 13 MALE**

Pokemon:

_Rhyhorn/Rhy GROUND/ROCK FEMALE_

Lvl 14

Moves:

Horn Attack (Normal)

Furry Attack (Normal)

Scary Face (Normal)

Smack Down (Rock)

_Onix/Oni ROCK/GROUND MALE_

Lvl 12

Moves:

Bind (Normal)

Tackle (Normal)

Rock Throw (Rock)

Rock Tomb (Rock)

**ShippingLuc4ri0 peace out✌️!**


	10. Ep 10 Wally? Part 2

**_Wally? Part 2 Son of Ash Ep 9_**

**Previously on Son of Ash:**

**Barry and his friends were lost in Route 4 and took camp, they found a boy.**

**Who is this boy?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

"Morning Wally!" A familiar force was hear by Wally South, it was his sister. He looked at her stretching her arms next to him and then he heard another voice, this one though he had never heard before. "Uhhhhh! Morning!" It was a boy. He was a slightly tanned boy, with spiky black hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, next to the boy laying on the ground was what looked like his clothes, there was a black vest with a red stripe going down the front and sides. and next to it was blue cap with a a big B on the front. Then another unfamiliar voice was heard from a bit further away "ohhhhhhh, I see everyone's up!" There was another boy, he had brown sking and a bit of Spiky hair, he had very small eyes, he was wearing a black and grey vest and a brown t-shirt. The boy looked around for the two Pokemon he was with earlier "where's Bun bun? Is she ok? How about that Nuzleaf? Is he ok? Where are they? Are the..." Then he was stopped by his sister "calm down Wally! They're ok!"

Wally was relieved, then he saw the two Pokemon and tried to run towards them but felt a sharp pain in his leg and fell to the ground.

"Wally!" Iris said worried about her brother.

They sat Wally down in the place they had lunch the previous day and eat some lunch.

"Hey my name Barry Ketchum, sorry bout Chu." Barry introduced himself to Wally and pointed to the Pikachu taking care of the two injured Pokemon.

"Hey my name Forrest Harrison! Good to meet you Wally." Forrest introduced himself. Wally wondered how do they know my name?

"Oh yeah, Wally why are you all the way out here?" Iris asked her brother.

"I came here to give you Bun bun. After your journey to Hoenn I expected you to not have your Pokemon..." Wally responded.

"Wally! I have had this question in my mind since we found you. How did you get those wounds and who is that Nuzleaf?" Iris questioned her brother.

"I guess I have to tell you the whole story..."

_Three days ago_

**Wally's POV**

"I started my journey to Pallet Town a few days ago, I brought all the gear I needed to survive, some snacks, a bottle, my Poke Nav, a sleeping bag, and some other things. I started my journey in Celadon City. My first stop was Saffron City, I was fine till then, then I started to leave for Route 5 and some strange things started to happen, my Poke Nav started to malfunction even though it was full battery and I kept it away from water. And the I started to notice that I was being followed.

_The next day_

"When I finally got to Cerulean City my Poke Nav started to work properly again. So I stayed in the city for the day. Then I headed out to Route 4 where my Poke Nav stopped working again. This time I was less worried but still a little freaked out.

"After a while I got lost. Then I found a Nuzleaf, he was pretty beaten up so I took him in, the a very scary and hairy man came out and told me to give him Nuzleaf, but I refused, so he chased us down, I asked Bun bun to help me, but I just got her hurt. He used his Fearow to chase us so we had to hide with the Caterpies, Weedles, Metapods, Kacoonas, Beedrils and Butterfrees. They were surprisingly welcoming."

**3rd Person POV**

After hearing the story Barry continued his training, he asked Forrest to lend him Oni but didn't actually tell Forrest why.

"Chu! You ready?"

"Chuuuu!" Chu red cheeks shown with lightning.

"Gooooo!"

"Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi" Chu stated to use Quick Attack but starts to show bits of lightning.

"Piiiiiiiii, Kaaaaaaaaaaa, Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Now Oni!"

Oni popped out of the ground and stopped the attack.

Chu was knocked back but caught by Barry.

"It's ok! Your ok!" Barry said to Chu was now in his arms.

"Wow! I've never see a combination of moves." Wally said from the other side of camp.

_Later_

It was about mid day after they had lunch that one of the two injured Pokemon woke up. Bun bun woke up and hopped to Iris the minute she caught sight of her. Even though Bun bun's leg was still injured, she still pulled through.

"Oh! Bun bun! How I miss you!" Iris said hugging her beloved Pokemon.

"Bu, Buneary!"

"I'm glad too! Here let me introduce you to every one!" Iris said happily "this is Barry and these are his Pokemon, Wag and Chu!"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Poli, Poliwag!"

"And that's Forrest and those are his Pokemon, Rhy and Oni!"

"Rhyyyyhorrrrrrrrn!"

"Oniiiiiiiiixxxxxx!"

After being introduced Barry went straight to go and take care of Nuzleaf. Barry really wanted this Nuzleaf to be ok! And when Nuzleaf finally woke up it was startled but Bun bun managed to calm him down. Bun bun introduced him to everyone and Nuzleaf just slightly nodded his head.

"I guess we can be going now!" Forrest suggested once Nuzleaf was awake and able to walk.

"Not so fast!" A heavy voice came from the trees. The group of trainers looked up and saw a fat man with very light skin and ginger hair and orange clothes on a Fearow.

"Hand the Nuzleaf over to me!" The fat man said.

"Not before you tell us who you are!" Barry said.

"I'm Alex! The Pokemon hunter! I hunt for rare Pokemon, like that one." Alex the hunter said.

"What's so special about him?" Wally asked.

"You don't know?" Alex laughed at them "this is the legendary Nuzleaf that can blow a leaf so beutifully it can almost control other people's and Pokemon's emotions!"

"Your not gonna get him from us!" Iris said angrily.

"Ok then, you asked for it! Fearow!"

"Chu use Thunder Shock!"

"Fearow! Dodge!"

"Chu use quick Attack!"

"Fearow use Peck!"

"Chu use Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Thunder Shock at the same time!"

"Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Piiiiiii, Kaaaaaaaaa, Chuuuuuuuu!"

Chu did what his trainer entrusted him to do. Chu used Volt Tackle and Electro Ball at the same time.

"Wow!" Wally was amazed at the power that the little electric mouse showed.

There was yellow explosion. The group waited to see who would come out.

Chu started to fall from the sky.

"Chuuuuuuu!" Barry ran to catch Chu, he dropped to the ground and caught Chu.

Fearow flew down and tried to get Nuzleaf but was stopped by Barry who stood in front of Nuzleaf .

Nuzleaf was surprised at what a courageous thing Barry did for him and Chu, he felt something, Nuzleaf started to look up to Barry.

Nuzleaf started to use a leaf blowing skills to control Alex's mind. Alex was now relaxed and started to leave.

"Ok guys lets go!" Forrest said.

"Bye Nuzleaf!" Barry waved to Nuzleaf.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf, Nuz!" Nuzleaf called out.

"Bye Nuzleaf, good luck!"

"Nuz, Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf ran towards Barry and took one of Barry's Pokeball.

"You want to come with me?" Barry asked Nuzleaf.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf." Nuzleaf pressed the button of the Poke ball and then disappeared into the Pokeball, it shook once, it shook twice then Nuzleaf was caught.

"Welcome Leaf to the party!" Barry said to the Pokeball.

**Thank you guys for watching, I was out of town for two, three days and the wifi sucked there, so sorry about that! And recently my sister had her appendix extracted so that happened. So my life's been a little crazy, but from now on I will try to post every Wednesday, (same day the flash airs).**

**In the next chapter there will be a major disition you guys will make.**

**_Barry Ketchum 10 MALE_**

Pokemon

**Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE**

Lvl 18

Moves:

Electro Ball (Eletric)

Thunder Shock (Electric)

Quick Attack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

Special Skill:

_Move Combination_

**Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE**

Lvl 20

Moves:

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Double Slap (Normal)

Special Skill:

_?_

**Nuzleaf/Leaf GRASS MALE**

Lvl ?

Moves:

? (?)

Special Skill:

_Leaf Blowing_

**_Iris South 10 FEMALE_**

Pokemon:

**Buneary/Bun Bun NORMAL FEMALE**

Lvl 10

Moves:

Pound (Normal)

**_Forrest Harrison 13 MALE_**

Pokemon:

**Rhyhorn/Rhy GROUND/ROCK FEMALE**

Lvl 18

Moves:

Horn Attack (Normal)

Furry Attack (Normal)

Scary Face (Normal)

Smack Down (Rock)

**Onix/Oni ROCK/GROUND MALE**

Lvl 16

Moves:

Bind (Normal)

Tackle (Normal)

Rock Throw (Rock)

Rock Tomb (Rock)

**ShippingLuc4ri0 peace out✌️!**


	11. Ep 11 Cerulean City

**_Cerulean_**_**City! Son of Ash Ep 11**_

**_Previously on Son of Ash:_**

**Barry, Iris and Forrest found a boy lost in Route 4, Wally South, brother of Iris South along with Bun Bun Iris's Buneary and Leaf the Nuzleaf Barry's new friend.**

**Will Wally stay with the group?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

We meet our heroes at the end of Route 4, in front of Cerulean City. The group was famished from their journey. The first thing they did was go to a restaurant.

"Hey Barry! I've wanted to ask you something..." Iris asked awkwardly.

"Yes?" Barry asked with spaghetti in his mouth.

"Where on earth do you get all of this money?" Iris said loudly.

Barry started to laugh.

"Barry! I'm serious!" Iris said angrily.

Barry drank some water then said "ok, ok, I'll tell you! As you know, my dad is Ash Ketchum, the champion of the Kanto, Johto, Orange , Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova AND Kalos league..."

"Yeah Barry there's no need to brag!" Iris interrupted.

Barry ignored Iris and continued "And if you win the league, there is a big reward, besides the title of 'champion' money wise. And of course you become a celebrity, so... People PAY you to go on TV or to star in their show or what ever. But of course my dad does half of those things for free."

"Wow! Now I kinda want to beat the leagues!" Wally said amazed.

"Why what did you want to do before?" Forrest asked Wally and all the attention was drawn to Wally.

"Well... I wanted to take over our parent's gym in Sinnoh after they retire, cause SOMEONE wouldn't want to." Wally explained to Barry and Forrest.

"Oh no..." Iris said humiliated.

"Your parents are gym leaders too?!" Forrest asked Iris

"Wait! Your from Sinnoh? Well that would explain Buneary..." Barry said trying to put the pieces together.

"Wally! I didn't want them to know!" Iris yelled at Wally.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know..." Wally apologized.

The group started to speak loudly as if they were arguing, even though they weren't they were all just saying something really loud and at the same time.

"Pi, Pi, Pi! Pika, Pi!" Chu tried to calm them down, but they ignored him and continued to yell.

"Piiiiiii, Kaaaaaaa, Chuuuuuuuuu!" Chu used Thunder Shock which made them shut up and calm down.

"Barry, that Buneary you were talking about... It has a name..." Iris said calmly and shyly.

"Oh sorry I guess I never got that." Barry apologized.

"It's Bun Bun." Iris said.

After that awkward moment, Barry paid the bill and they left the restaurant and went to the Pokemon centre.

In the Pokemon centre Iris, Forrest and Barry healed their Pokemon and went their separate ways, Iris went to check out the malls, Forrest went to look at the Poke Mart, Wally went to the Tech shop and Barry stayed in the Pokemon Centre to train for the Cerulean Gym.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" Barry called Nurse Joy.

"Hello Barry, is there a problem?" Nurse Joy asked Barry.

"No everything's fine, I just wanted to ask... Is the battle field in use?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but I think they'll be done very soon." Nurse Joy answered Barry gleefully.

"Cool! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Barry thanked Nurse Joy and ran to the Battle Field.

At the Battle Field Barry saw two familiar faces. It was Catlin and Ronnie.

"Kate! Ronnie! Long time no see!" Barry waved to his two friends.

"Is that? Barry!" Catlin wave back.

"Where's Cisco? I thought he was with you!" Barry asked his friends confused.

"Oh, Cisco met a guy named Eobard Thawne? I think it was, and decided to go with him." Catlin explained.

"Oh I see!" Barry said, he hoping to him some time soon.

"Let's see your Pokemon!" Ronnie said coldly.

"Ok! Chu! Wag! Leaf! Come on out!" Barry called out his Pokemon.

"Pika, Pi!"

"Poli, Poliwag!"

"Nuz, Nuzleaf, Nuz!"

"Interesting combination you got there!" Ronnie said looking at Barry's Pokemon.

"Chuu!" Chu saw his old friends Charmander and Squirtle, but they looked different from what he remembered they seemed a bit different.

"C'mon, show me what you got!" Barry said to his friends.

"Vulpix! C'mon out!" Ronnie called out Vulpix.

"Snorunt get out here!" Kate called out her Snorunt.

"So, Kate has Snorunt and Wartortle, and Ronnie has Vulpix and Charmeleon. See you guys are going for the types." Barry said.

"So? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to have a Pokemon battle?" Ronnie asked.

"Let's go than!" Barry excepted the challenge.

"I be the judge!" Kate suggested.

"Chu I choose you!"

"Melo! Goooo!"

"Chu use Quick Attack!"

"Melo use Ember!"

Chu dodged Melo's Ember, and moving swiftly around the battle field, finally hitting his target, but was knocked back by Melo's Metal Claw.

"Chu get up! Use Thunder Shock!"

"Melo use Ember once again! Your Wag would've taken that much better!"

Chu used Thunder Shock, but was deflected by Melo's Ember.

"Chu use Iron Tail!"

"Melo use Metal Claw!"

The two trainers said at once, both charging against one another. Melo tried to scratch Chu, but he jumped in the air and tried to hit Melo's head. Melo once again used Metal Claw and caught Chu's tail, then threw Chu to the air.

"Now Chu use electro ball!"

Electro ball hit Melo and Melo fell to the ground.

"Yes!"

"Melo return! Goooooo Pixo!"

"Chu us Electro Ball!"

"Pixo Ember!"

Pixo's Ember hit Chu's Electro Ball and there was an explosion. Pixo was blinded by the smoke, but suddenly Chu appeared in front of Pixo using quick attack.

"Vullllllllll!"

Pixo was knocked back, but stood back up.

"Pixo! Use flame wheel!"

"Chu use our secret move!"

"Secret move?" Ronnie said silently to himself.

"Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi, kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Chu started to run using Quick Attack "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Chu now was using Quick Attack and Thunder Shock at the same time, but the Thunder Shock looked different, he was using Spark!

"What!"

"Vuuuuuuuuuuulllllllpppppppiiiiiiiiiiix!"

Pixo and Chu charged towards each other at full speed. They crashed and yet another explosion. They were both knocked back.

"Pixo is unable to battle! The victors are... Chu and Barry Ketchum!" Said Kate.

"Pixo return!" Ronnie called back his Pokemon.

"I guess I'm next!" Kate said.

"I'll go give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy." Ronnie said "then you can start the battle."

"Ok!" Barry agreed.

Barry and Kate waited for Ronnie to come back, and when he did they started then battle.

"You ready Kate?"

"Ready as you'll ever be!"

"Go Leaf!"

"Popo! I choose you!" A Wartortle appeared.

"Let's see what you got Leaf!"

"Popo be very careful!"

"Leaf use Faint Attcak!"

"Popo use Rapid Spin!"

Leaf charged towards Popo but was knocked back by Popo's shell, so he attacked over and over again, but in the end he was knocked back.

"Popo use bubble!"

"Leaf! Razor Leaf!"

"Bite!"

Popo started to move towards Leaf at full speed with it's giant sharp teeth.

"Wait for it..."

Popo was now getting closer.

"Wait for it..."

Popo was now nearly right in front of Leaf.

"Now use Knock Off!"

Leaf gave a back kick right to Popo's head and she fell face first to the ground.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf, Nuz!" Leaf ran to help the Pokemon up.

"Popo, noooo! Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I think she'll be fine, sorry bout that."

"That's it Ketchum you've done it! Gooooo Frost!"

"Ohhhhhh! You drove her mad!" Ronnie laughed from the side.

"FEOST AVENGE YOUR FELLOW SISTER!" Kate exclaimed angrily.

"Leaf be carful."

"FROST USE ICE SHARD!"

"Leaf run!"

Leaf swiftly dodged the giant ice shards the Snorunt threw at him.

"BITE!"

Leaf waited for Frost to be close to him the dodged the attack then used Knock Off again but this time he didn't use back kick, he used a ground and knocked Frost of her feet, so Frost was now upside down.

"USE ICY WIND!"

"Leaf Tornado now!"

The moves were evenly matched even though Leaf Tornado is a 65 damage move and Icy Win is a 55 damage move, Ice is super effective against grass.

"GET UP AND USE ICE FANG!"

"Leaf! Dodge then use Knock Off and Faint Attack at the same time!"

Leaf dodged the attack trying to do the least damage he could, then kicked Frost to the sky, jumped up used Faint Attack and hit Frost down, then used Knock Off underneath Frost so it wouldn't have much fall damage.

"Frost is unable to battle! Leaf wins!" Ronnie exclaimed.

Barry asked Kate to put Frost in her Pokeball and took both of Catlin's Pokemon to Nurse Joy along with his Pokemon.

After an hour or two, the rest of the gang came to the Pokemon Centre.

"Catlin, Ronnie these are my new friends! Iris, Wally, Forrest meet my old friends." Barry introduced his new friends to his old friends.

"Hi I'm Catlin Snow, nice to meet you." Catlin introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Ronnie Oak." Ronnie said coldly.

"Oak, as in Prof. Oak's son? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Wally said excitedly

"Hi I'm Iris South, and this is my brother Wally." Iris broke the awkwardness her brother was creating.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again, where's that other kid? Cisco was it?" Forrest said politely.

"Oh he went with another trainer he was about your age, a bit older that us." Kate explained.

So until nigh fall, the whole gang chatted. After a while, Forrest started to notice something his brother had noticed about all the girls that traveled along with Ash, and the reason he left the party. They all started to LIKE him. Iris LIKED Barry, Catlin and Ronnie had a spark, but that's probably why Brock was always after pretty girls.

Forrest sighed.

"Hey are you guys heading to the Cerulean Gym?" Barry asked ten duo hoping he could spend some more time with his two old friends.

"Sorry Barry, we already beat the Cerulean Gym. We have the Bolder Badge and the Cerulean Badge." Catlin started.

"She was one tough girl!" Ronnie continued.

"Hey Forrest isn't it odd we haven't bumped into Team Rocket lately?" Wally asked the cocking man.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah!" Forrest said.

**Thank you guys for reading, if you like my stories and want me to continues please Favourite and Follow me, that really gets me motivated to write longer stories like this one, if you were wondering, no we are no where near the end.**

**Please leave your thoughts in the Comment section below.**

**_Barry Ketchum 10 MALE_**

_Pokemon:_

**Pikachu/Chu ELECTRIC MALE**

Lvl 26

_Moves:_

Electro Ball (Eletric)

Spark (Electric)

Quick Attack (Normal)

Iron Tail (Steel)

Extra:

Volt Tackle _(Electric [Spark+Quick Attack])_

_Special Ability:_

Undiscovered

**Poliwag/Wag WATER MALE**

Lvl 20

_Moves:_

Water Gun (Water)

Hypnosis (Psychic)

Bubble (Water)

Body Slam (Normal)

Extra:

None

_Special Ability:_

Undiscovered

**_Nuzleaf/Leaf GRASS/DARK MALE_**

Lvl 24

_Moves:_

Razor Leaf (Grass)

Razor Wind (Normal)

Knock Off (Dark)

Faint Attack (Dark)

Extra:

Leaf Tornado _(Grass [Razor Leaf+Razor Wind])_

_Special Ability:_

Leaf Flute

**_Iris South 10 FEMALE_**

_Pokemon:_

**Buneary/Bun Bun NORMAL FEMALE**

Lvl 12

_Moves:_

Pound (Normal)

**_Forrest Harrison 13 MALE_**

Pokemon:

**Rhyhorn/Rhy GROUND/ROCK FEMALE**

Lvl 25

_Moves:_

Horn Attack (Normal)

Smack Down (Rock)

Chip Away (Normal)

Bulldoze (Ground)

**Onix/Oni ROCK/GROUND MALE**

Lvl 23

_Moves:_

Gyro Ball (Steel)

Smack Down (Rock)

Rock Throw (Rock)

Rock Tomb (Rock)

P0k3m0n F4f1cs OUT! ✌️?


	12. Ep 12 Ze Cerhulean Gym

**_Son of Ash_**  
**Previously on Son of Ash:**  
**Barry and the gang finally got to Cerulean city, **  
**where Barry met up with two of his old friends,**  
**Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Oak,**  
**Will Barry be able to beat the Cerulean gym?**  
_**Stay tuned to find out!**_

"Oh yeah I'm pumped and ready to go!" Barry said excitedly and he turned his cap backwards. "Let's do this!"?

"Calm down Barry! We just got here, the Cerulean gym isn't like the Pewter gym..." Forrest explained, "you have to go through a procedure and you don't just challenge the gum leader you have also challenge some other trainers before to get you warmed up."

"Awwww man! If I just challenge the gym leader we could be on our way to the next gyyyyyyym!" Barry complained.

"Ohh c'mon Barry it can't be that bad!" Iris said with a little giggle.

"Well yeah! I do love myself a good Pokemon battle!" Ash said with excitement!

"Pi, pika, piii!" Pikachu agreed with joy.

Barry pushed the door open to reveal a fancy blue mansion like aquarium with two stairs leading up to the second floor, and a front desk in between the two stairs. In the front desk was a lady waring a pantsuit. She almost looked like one of those air lady. The four of them went up to the front desk and signed up to challenge.

"Are all four of you challenging the gym?" The lady said with an annoyed tone.

"No, just me!" Barry said happily.

Here is the form for signing in." Said again.

"Ok..." Barry said confused about why he needed a form.

So he filled in the form and gave it to the front desk lady. When she saw the form her attitude instantly changed and she started to act all nice, then she called some guy.

"Mr. Franhuie, we have some EXIP..." And. She mumbled some other things in to the phone. "Please wait for a moment as Mr. Franhuie will come pick you up." She said to the gang with a big smile on her face, she was sweating for some reason and the gang was very confused.

"Hey ash your son is here, what should I do with him?"

"You give a nice beating!"

"Oh but that's just too cruel..."

"What if I told you he had a bug Pokemon with him that I told him specially to give to you..."

"Ok, ok... But he's gone be pretty mad after the tour if he's anything like you."

"Yeah, that's ok... He needs to learn patience anyway."

"Hello Mr. Ketchum!" A man said with a strong French accent "welcome to Ze Cehulean Gym! Please ghet on Ze cart, we will now begin our tour!"

"WHAT! A tour! I didn't come here for a TOUR!" Barry whined.

"Oh come on Barry this might be fun!" Iris pulled Barry into the cart and the rode off.

And so Mr. Franhuie took them around the aquarium and even showed them where they keep all the Pokemon for the gym leader.

When the tour was finally over Barry ran into the battle arena but was pulled back by Forrest and was scolded by him because he was being reckless and did not heal his Pokemon before.

Then FINALLY Barry could battle the trainers, he first took on a girl named Riley.

"Barry Ketchum the challenger... Versus Riley the Gym trainer, trainer on the right call out your Pokemon..." Barked the referee.

"Goooooooo, Goldeeeeeen!"

"Now trainer on the left call out your Pokemon."

"Take her on Chu!"

"Begin!"

"Chu get the first move in! Use iron tail."

The battle field was a pool of water with round pads floating around, Pikachu jumped on to the one closets to Barry and the jumped further to hit Goldeen. But Goldeen dived in, Chu went on another pad.

"Now Goldeen! Use horn attack!"

Goldeen was aiming at the pad Chu was standing on.

"Chu! Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

So Chu did so and swiftly dodged the attack...

"Goldeen! Bubble!"

"Chu Spark!"

There was a huge blast, Chu was vigorously mocked off the pad.

"Chu stay in the wanted I have and idea!"

"Goldeen now horn attack!"

Goldeen quickly swam towards Chu! But Barry just stood there. But when Goldeen was inches away...

"NOW CHU, SPAAAAAAAAARK,"

The attack electrified the entire battle field and the Goldden was toast!

"Goldeen is unable to battle, the winner is Barry Ketchum!" Declared the referee.

"1 down 2 to go!" Barry said cheerfully.

"May the battle between Swimmer Ben and Challenger Barry begin!" A female referee declared the battle. "Trainer on my left call out your Pokemon!"

"Gooooo! Tentacool! I won't loose to a twerp like you, I'm stronger than Riley!" Swimmer Ben bragged.

"The trainer on my right please call out your Pokemon!" The Referee demanded.

"Gooo Wag!"

"Poli, Poliwag!"

"May the battle begin!"

"Tentacool use wrap!"

"Wag, Hypnosis!"

"Tentacool no!"

"Now use Water Gun and Bodyslam at the same time!"

Poliwag took tentacool out in the first two moves! That's a new record for Barry.

"Tentacool in unable to battle, the victor is ... Barry Ketchum and his Poliwag, Wag!"

"Yes! 2 down 1 to go!" Barry said silently to himself.

Will Barry defeat the Cerulean Gym in the first go? Or will he need more train g find out next time on...

Son of Ash!

Author's Notes: Sorry guys and girls for taking so long to update, but I have been kinda crazy, I mean I just moved to a new country and all and I couldn't really find time, I was busy doing other stuff like playing on my iPad, and Playing Pokemon Fire red leaf green, to get a better inspiration.

Well I'm back now and I will be doing comment of the day, and question of the day.

This was P0k3m0n F4nf1cs!

Please leave your thoughts in the comment section BELOW!

And thank you for reading ? ﾟﾘﾎ?

If you found one of the emoji /\ please put it in the comment and you might just win a spot in the

COMMENT OF THE DAY!


	13. Ep 13 A Watery Battle

Son of Ash

**_Previously on Son of Ash..._**

**Barry defeated the first two trainers of The Cerulean gym,**

**Will he be able to defeat the gym leader?**

**Or will he need more training? **

**Find out today on this episode of...**

**SON OF ASH**

After defeating Lass Riley and Swimmer Bob, Barry is ready to challenge the gym leader.

"I heard the gym leader of Cerulean gym was really strong!" Commented Iris.

"Well my dad said that she is..." Barry said.

"Have you ever meet her." Asked Iris.

"Well no, after my dad got the title of 'Pokemon Master', he was really busy with appointments and he was off training and studying and catching Pokemon in his free time so he really didn't have much time any more... And after I was born he was too busy with me." Barry explained. "He also had many trips to the gyms, but now a days he is much less busy, but the real reason I never got to meet the gym leader is because... Well she's a gym leader so I've really only met Brock."

"Oh that's too bad..." Iris felt bad for Barry, he never really met any of his dad's friends...

"Oh look we're here!" Wally said in excitement! Braking the awkwardness Barry had created.

The battle field was like the last two but this one was way bigger and in the middle was a bit of land in a circular shape.

"Hi Barry! Nice to finally meet you!" Misty said form the other side of the room. "Hi Forrest long time no see!"

"Hi Misty!" Forrest replied.

"Now that the challenger is here we may start the battle!" The referee declared, he waited for Barry to get to his station. "The rules are simple! Both the challenger and the leader may only 3 Pokemon, if all three Pokemon are unable to battle the opposite side wins. The challenger may switch out his/hers Pokemon any time! Now begin the battle!"

"Go Staryu!"

"Leaf! I choose you!"

"Use water gun!"

"Leaf, counter attack with Razor Leaf!"

"Fast reflexes! You are truly a strong one!"

"Less chit-chatting more battling! Use Knock Off!"

"Staryu stand you ground!"

"Huh?"

"3...2...1...NOW STARYU WATER GUN!"

Staryu missed Leaf by an inch!

"H,how?"

"Leaf use Razor Leaf!"

"Nuzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Leaf!"

Leaf hit Staryu right on the back! Some how Leaf managed to dodge Water Gun and get behind Staryu in less that a second!

_H, how did he pull that off? Not even the best grass gym leader I ever met, managed to pull off a stunt like that! Guess he has more of his father than I thought!_ Misty thought to herself in amazement.

"Staryu! Can you still battle?"

Staryu stood back up after hearing the voice of its trainer.

"Uh! I didn't think I would have to do this but... Here goes!"

"Nuz?"

"Yep I guess we just have to use THAT move!"

"Nuzleaf, Nuz!"

"Ready?"

"Nuz!"

"Staryu! Use swift!"

"**UUUUUUUULTRA COMBO MASSIVE MEGA GRASS DARK, RAZOR LEAF, RAZOR WIND, PURSUIT, KNOCK OFF ATTACK!**"

"What? What is that none-sense?"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz!" Nuzleaf readied his attack.

"Staryu! Swift! Now!"

Staryu started to use swift... But it was already to late. By the time swift finally reached Nuzleaf, he was already gone.

"W, where is he?" Misty looked around nervously.

"Nuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Nuzleaf tackled Staryu sending it flying.

"Staryu!"

"Leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaffffff..." Then he kicked staying to the sky, he jumped...

"Staryu use recover!" But misty was too late Nuzleaf had already used its final move.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Nuzleaf used a massive blast of Razor Wind and Razor Leaf, smashing Staryu to the ground and knocking it out.

"Staryu return! Gooooooooo! Starmi!"

"Nuz leaf how much longer can you hold out?" Barry said quietly while Nuzleaf was on a float near him. Nuzleaf nodded. "Okay here is what I want you to do..."

"Starmi don't get caught off guard! I already know how he fights... He is not as unpredictable as his Ash was."

"Leaf! Go get... Um... Him? Her? It?" Leaf stared running as fast as it could jumping from one float to another. When he got close to Starmi he was knocked back a swift attack.

"Hah! If I keep knocking you back Nuzleaf won't be able to hit Starmi!"

So for the next few minutes Nuzleaf constantly tried to hit Starmi but kept getting knocked back...

"Are really going to try this until I'm too tired to carry on? That's not a good strategy... Nuzleaf is the only one here taking damage..."

"You know she's right Barry!" Wally said.

"Don't question my strategy!" Barry replied a bit annoyed. _But she is right..._ Barry thought hard while watching his Pokemon constantly get hit. "Time for plan C!"

"Plan C? Wait what does that even stand for? Shouldn't you at least follow the alphabet?" Wally once again questione Barry.

"Wally stop questioning me! Just... Trust me!" Barry said a with a little bit of worry I his voice. "Go Nuzleaf you know the plan!"

"Staryu! Water Gun!"

"Go! Leaf!"

Leaf deflected Starmi's Water Gun with a Razor Wind attack sending the Water Gun attack straight back at Starmi.

"Starmi! Come on, use Confusion!"

"Leaf! Leaf!" Leaf couldn't hear Barry, he was completely confused. He was walking around like he was dizzy, then al of a sudden he walked straight into the water. Barry waited a few moments, trying to find Leaf, the he saw some bubbles on the surface of the water.

"Star..." Misty was about to ask Starmi to go get Leaf, but Barry jumped in and swam towards the bubbles, grabbed leaf and swam back to surface.

Everyone was amazed, speechless. Never had any of the, ever seen someone of willingly dive into the water to save their Pokemon. Well most of them.

The minute Misty saw Barry jumping into the water, she saw Ash. She only knew one person, dumb enough, to go at their own risk to save someone... He would go so far as to get shot by a fire blast attack just to protect their friends, their Pokemon. Barry was more re like his father than she thought.

"Leaf! Return!" Barry called back his Pokemon into its Pokeball. Then handed the Pokeball to Forrest. "Go! Give him to Nurse Joy..."

"Barry..."

"Go!"

Forrest started running, he knew a healing station wouldn't help, so he, pushed the door open and ran to the Pokemon Centre and handed Nuzleaf, outside of his Pokeball, to Nurse Joy, he also gave her Nuzleaf's Pokeball.

**Back At The Gym**

"Barry... If you want we can pause the battle till Leaf is be..."

"No! We continue the battle! Leaf is strong! He can make it!" A tear fell from Barry's cheek.

"Please out your next Pokemon..." The reef said awkwardly.

"Chu go!"

"Starmi! Use water gun!"

"Spark!"

"Use water pulse!"

"Hmmm"

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"Wait..."

"What is that boy thinking" Misty said quietly to herself. Water Gun was inches away from Chu.

"Now! Quick Attack!"

"Smart, both a dodging move and an attack! Starmi! Hit him with a swift!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Water Pulse once more!"

"Use Quick Spark!"

"Quick Spark? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey I'm still working on the name!"

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pikaaaaaaaa, chuuuuuuuuuu!"

It strikes Starmi, sending it flying into the water, sort of fried Starmi was floating on the surface of the water.

"Return Starmi!" Misty called back her Pokemon looking at her next Pokemon, "I didn't think I'd ever have to use you again... Gooooo! Psyduck!"

"Duuck?"

"Use psychic!"

Chu started to fly around in the air, helplessly, he couldn't move.

"Chu use Spark!"

"Pika?" He tried and tried by put he simply couldn't move nor could he use spark to stop Psyduck.

"Ugh!" Barry was frustrated he once again couldn't help his Pokemon. "Chu is unable to battle!" He yelled out.

"Pi..." The ref repeated what Barry and Psyduck let Chu go and Barry returned Chu to his Pokeball.

"Go Wag!"

"Psyduck use Water Gun!"

"Jump up! Wag listen up I want you to spin and use Water Gun, got it?"

"Poli!"

"Go!" Wag started turning around then started spinning, after and faster. Psyduck was hit back, and fell into the water.

He started swimming around, Wag jumped in along.

"Wag use tackle!"

"Psyduck use water pulse!"

Wag tackled straight through the Water Pulse attack like it was nothing and hit Psyduck back on to the circular land on the battle field.

"Wag use tackle!" Started running towards Psyduck. "Jump! Then Spin!"

Wag started to look like a small tornado!

"Psyduck use Psychic!"

"Wag don't stop what you are doing! Use Water Gun!"

Wag started to glow halfway towards Pysduck. Misty was too shocked to respond. Wag hit Pysduck, Psyduck started to fly, he landed on one of the floats.

"Wow, you evolved! Good job Wag... I mean Whirl!"

"Psyduck! Use confusion!"

"Whirl! Use Double Slap!"

"Psyduck is unable to battle! The winner isssssss! Barry Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Yeah! Go Barry!" Cheered Wally from the side.

"Good job Barry!" Iris Cheered.

"Thanks for the battle Misty!"

"Anytime Barry, here! Now go!" She handed him the Cerulean Badge. After putting it into his case he called back Whirl and ran as fast as he could to the Pokemon Centre.

**_Authors Notes:_**

**Sorry it so long to update but I... Was getting inspiration form the cartoon, yep lets put it at that! And also I will try and post every WEEK, not a specific day of the week.**

**But if you enjoyed please ****FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**** for more**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Pok3m0n F4nf1cs**

**OUT! ?**


	14. Ep 14 Leaf

**_Previously on Son of Ash_**

**Barry defeated Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader.**

**With an amazing end with Wag evolving!**

**But unfortunately Leaf, the Nuzleaf was badly injured, **

**in a battle against Misty's Starmi.**

**Will Leaf get better?**

**Find out today on this episode of...**

**_SON OF ASH!_**

"Barry slow down!" Iris yelled following Barry, whom was running with all his strength.

_How could I have let Leaf go through that... It's all my fault that he was hurt so badly... Leaf... _Barry thought to himself. He started to run faster.

"Barr..." Iris was about to called Barry, but was interrupted by her brother. "Iris don't."

"Can't you see he blames himself for what happened to Leaf? This is worst than guilt..." Wally said with a weird face. "But at least he's gonna push himself harder."

"Barry..." Iris said silently in pity.

**At The Pokemon Centre**

"Barry! Your finally here!" Forrest said gleefully, but then saw the grim look on Barry's face. "So... Did you beat the Cerulean gym?"

There was no response, after a few seconds, Iris followed by Wally barged in. Both siblings were breathing hard, panting.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I'm looking for my Nuzleaf."

"This way please."

"Hey Barry wait up!" Iris tried to follow but was pulled back by Forrest.

"Give him a few minutes to himself." Forrest said shaking his head.

**In Leaf's Care Room**

Barry looked through a glass window at Leaf. Leaf was laying down on a small bed that was thin and had metal bars, held up by four wheels on each side.

"May I have a moment with him please?"

"Yes, but we will need to take him to the healing pod after he's done resting."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Barry pulled a chair next to where Leaf was laying. Barry sat there watching Leaf as he was sleeping soundless, Barry felt responsible, he felt guilty, he wasn't strong enough to protect his Pokemon, his friend.

"I'm sorry Leaf, I couldn't protect you! I... I... I wasn't strong enough! I should have noticed that you were too tired to go on! I should have swapped you out! I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't protect you! You almost drowned because of me! It was wrong of me to put you in such risk! I was too stubborn. I knew the risks of using 'GDCA', but I still let you continue! It was wrong of me!

"After you wake up, can you help me think of a better name for the attack? 'GDCA' is a bit confusing don't you think? Well... Hope you wake up soon... Please... I... I need you!"

Barry laid down on his arms on the bed and started crying...

Nurse Joy heard the entire one-sided conversation, she was about to send Leaf the Healing Pod but then saw Barry crying so she gave him a few minutes before she entered.

"Barry, it's time for Leaf to go to his Healing Pod..."

Barry wiped out his tears and said "thank you Nurse Joy!"

**At The Waiting Room**

"I hope Barry is alright..." Iris commented

"He'll be alright... He just needs some time..." Forrest replied.

"Do you think he'll make IT?" Asked Wally suspiciously.

"Yeah! He is his father's son..." Forrest replied.

"Wally, Forrest, what are you guys talking about?"

"It's like a barrier, sort of. When something tragic happens to a trainer's Pokemon, like what happened to Leaf... Even though it wasn't that bad... A new trainer usually has to go through what is called the 'Barrier of truth'. It was created by Ash Ketchum himself, with lots of help from Professor Garry Oak... It's a book, but people now use as a stage, or a certain thing a trainer has to surpass. There are usually 3 out comes, but first let me explain to you the 3 stages my dear clueless sister. Stage 1: The Event; basically that's what happens to start the 'Barrier of Truth'; Stage 2: The Blame. This is when the trainer either blames themselves for what happened, which is where Barry is, or they blame their Pokemon; this Leads to... Stage 3: The Over Coming. There are 3 ways to over come this, 1. The trainer releases their Pokemon, this could be either because the Pokemon was too weak (in their opinion), or the trainer thought it would be best for it not to battle any more... 2. The trainer tries to become stronger, which is the most likely for Barry, so they push themselves to the limit. 3. The trainer gives up, they either take his or her Pokemon home to take care of them, or frees them, or maybe they give them to other children or just give them to Professor Oak to take care of them."

"Wow, Wally that was impressive!"

"Thank you!"

**An Hour Later**

"Nuz, Nuzleaf, Nuz!"

"Glad to see your better buddy!" Leaf tried to get up from his bed but fell back down.

"Leaf, you still need some rest, Barry, make sure he doesn't move." Said Nurse Joy exiting the room. "I will call in your friends. They've been waiting for you for quite some time!"

"Oh yeah! I got so distracted I forgot they were still here!" Barry said clumsily. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

When Nurse Joy left the room Leaf looked a bit down.

"Hey buddy! Look at this!" Barry pulled out the Cerulean Gym Badge. "This badge belongs to you! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this! Thank you! Hey! Wag evolved! And Chu wants to say something. Chu! Whirl! Come on out!" Barry called out his other two Pokemon.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Chu said gratefully.

"Poli! Poliwhirl!" Said with a smile.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf, Nuz!" Leaf said shyly.

"Hey guys! When Leaf gets better, we will work twice as hard!"

"Pika!"

"Poliwhiiiirl!"

"Nuzleaf!" They all said together, full of energy. Leaf tried to raise his arm along with Barry, Chu and Whirl but felt pain.

"But first we let Leaf rest! And tomorrow, we train up for the Vermilion Gym!"

After a few minutes, Iris, Wally and Forrest finally made it to the Leaf's care room, Barry, Chu and Whirl were already surrounding Leaf as if they were protecting him.

"Hey guys! Look Leaf is already woken up!" Barry greeted his friends gleefully.

"Nuz!"

"Good to see your doing alright Leaf!" Iris said petting Leaf's head.

"You'll be able to be running around in no time!" Forrest encouraged Leaf.

"When you get better, I want to my secret 'Wally Move'!" Wally said with a big smile on his face.

"Nuz!" Leaf slightly nodded his head.

**Author's Notes: **

**Thank you for reading, there was not a lot of action in this episode, well it's about Barry overcoming his Pokemon getting injured and having it be stronger, the next chapter will be Barry training along with his Pokemon for the next gym.**

**_P0k3m0n F4nf1cs _**

**_OUT ?_**


	15. Ep 15 What the HECK?

**_Previously on Son of Ash_**

**Barry finally over came his Pokemon getting hurt.**

**From now on! He will push himself harder,**

**Harder than he ever did!**

**How well will this training go?**

**And what is Wally's secrets technique?**

**Find out today on this episode of...**

**SON OF ASH/BARRY KETCHUM**

In the middle of the night, Iris woke up for a late night snack, but saw that Barry wasn't in the room. So she went to check on Leaf, and there he was, Barry Ketchum, laying down on his crossed arms on the side of Leaf's bed, on a chair. Iris smiled a little, then quietly entered the room.

She saw on the bed to the right Chu was sleeping on Whirls belly, and they had a blanket on them, and the bed to the left was empty, so she took the blanket and put it around Barry.

"Get better soon!" And Iris kissed Leaf on the forehead.

The Next Morning

Chu and Whirl were both already awake when Leaf opened his eyes, but for some reason Barry was still asleep.

"Pika?" Asked Chu, wondering why Barry was still sleeping.

"Poli, Poli, Poliwhirl! _Let's try to wake him up!_" suggested Poliwhirl.

"Nuz! _Let's do it!_"

"Pi, Pikachu! _Let me try first!_" Chu shocked Barry but nothing happened.

"Poli! Poliwhirl! _Let me give it a go._" Whirl splashed Barry's face with a water gun, but still, noting.

"Nuz! Nuzleaf, Nuzleaf, Nuz! _You guys are hurting him! Let me give it a go!_" Leaf started to play a very noisy and annoying sound on his leaf flute, it almost sounded like an alarm clock.

Whirl used double slap, but nothing.

After a while the tree Pokemon gave up and headed towards the dormitories, hey saw that everyone was asleep.

A few hours later they completely gave up, Whirl jumped down a cliff, Chu drowned himself and Leaf, after seeing his friends end their lives, jumped into a pit of fire out of sadness.

"Leaf! Leaf! Wake up buddy! Are you okay?" Leaf opened his eyes seeing his trainer and instantly hugging him. "A dream he must have had." Barry joked looking at his friends.

"W, w, where am I?"

"WelcOme tO my rEaLm..." Said a deep and dark voice.

"Wh, who, who are you?"

"MaNy pEoPle cALl Me DifFerEnt tHinGs... ThE kiNg oF NiGhtMareS... LoRd of tHe ShAdoWs... THe DaRk KnIghT ... ThE NigGtAarE PoKemOn..."

"The Nightmare Pokemon?"

"YoU aRe onE Of tHe fiRsT pEopLe wHo haVe EveR bEeN iN THis rAaLm, mAny PeOplE sEe tHiS As WhAt yOu HuMAns cALl a 'NIgHtmAre'..."

"If, if you are a Pokemon, how are you talking to me?"

"BaRRy KeTchUM, yoU HaVe sOmeEthinNg vERy speEciAL, tHat iS eXtrEmeLy... UNcoMmoN... aLmOst legENdaRy..."

"Why am I here?"

"I neEd YOur hElP..."

"Wh, why me?"

"I dId NoT suMmNn yoU Here... THis rEaLm... IT's alMosT aS If... It hAs A mInD Of iTs oWn..."

"What?"

"We dO Not haVe mUch timE... BArry KetChuM... CoMe tO CeLaOon CiTy... PlEaSe coMe quIcCk..." The shadow started to fade away. "TeAm... POsteR... CaSinO... HQ..."

"What are you talking about? Wait don't go!"

Before the shadow disappeared it said one last thing. "BarRy.. I... BelIeVe... yOu... ArE.. THe... OnlypY... ONe..." And it faded away, leaving Barry in floating in a very colorful space, contains mostly of the colors, red, blue, green and yellow. Every thing started to blur before Barry's eyes, after a few seconds everything went dark.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Chu jumped into Barry's arms.

"Poli! Poliwhirl!" Whirl grabbed Barry's waist and hugged him tight.

"Morning sleepy head!" Iris said said by the door with Wally and Forrest behind him. Then out of nowhere Leaf started to shake.

"Leaf! What's going on? Leaf!" Leaf started to shake harder and started to scream. "Go call Nurse Joy!" Barry barked at his friends.

"Iris and Forrest started to run and finally found a Chansey. The Chansey called Nurse Joy through its mobile device. And they all ran towards the room.

**Back At The Room**

"Nuz! Nuz! Nuzleaf! Nuzleaf! Nuz! Leaf! Nuz! Nuz! Nuzleaf! Nuz!" Leaf woke up startled, it looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Barry picked Leaf up and hugged him, all Barry said was, "it's ok... I'm here..."

Barry looked at his friends that were at the door, starring, speechless.

"Some dream he must have had." Barry said with a smile, but when he turned around, his expression changed. He turned serious, frowning. Who was that Pokemon... I've got to go to Celadon. As soon as possible... He thought to himself.

**After Breakfast**

After breakfast, everyone went to the small training grounds a little bit behind the battle ground.

"So Wally! What's your 'secret technique'?" Barry asked.

"Well you don't have a flying type Pokemon, nor do you have fire type. So that doesn't help..."

Wally thought for a moment. "But... Leaf has the Razor Leaf Wind, and Whirl could basically replace the fire... But then... It would be a Anti-Ground/Rock type... And my version is a Anti-Grass type."

"Aw man! Wally! Stop! Your hurting my brain! ... Well I could just catch a fire type on my way to Celadon..."

"Celadon? Oh wait! Just one sec..." Wally opened his Pokenav, and looked into it for a few moments. Then he said, "We can't go to Celadon, not yet, we have to go to Vermilion first! There was a massive heist there, well more of an attack, but lots of Pokemon were stolen in the that route, the police department is investigating so we have to go south to Vermilion."

"What's the gym type?" Barry asked now sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Um wait... Electric!"

"Rules?"

"Two Pokemon..."

"Ok! Which Route will we be going to?"

"Route 5. Why?"

"Are we going to Saffron?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause if we went to Saffron we could go to Celadon!"

"No according to to the Pokenav, we have to go around Saffron, then after we get to Vermilion can head towards Saffron..."

"Ugh man! That's a long journey. We leave today at lunch!"

While Wally and Barry were figuring out how to use what they were calling the "Anti-Ground/Rock Technique". Iris found it funny, and Forrest found it a mouth full, so while the two boys were discussing on the name and wether Barry should use Chu or Whirl, Iris and Forrest sant on the benches next to the training ground.

Forrest was feeding his Pokemon when suddenly it came to Iris's attention that she had barley called out Bun Bun recently, so she called her out, Bun Bun was so happy to see her trainer.

"Buneary!"

"Oh Bun Bun! It's good to see you too!"

For the rest of the morning Wally and Barry were training. Iris was playing with Bun Bun and Forrest was... Well, no one really knew what he was doing.

After Barry was done training they headed to Vermillion City.

"Vermilion city here we come!" Barry said happily.

**Will Barry get to Celadon city in time?**

**Will he save this "Nightmare Pokemon"? **

**What is that message that the Nightmare Pokemon mean?**

**Find out next time!**

**Here is the question. Please leave a comment on your thoughts!**

**_Q: Who do you think is this Nightmare Pokemon?_**

**FYI: if you guys can't think of anything, don't worry, in around chapter 20 they will get to Celadon City.**

**Ps: Don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile!**

(it's ㈺4 blind) ㈷6Shhhhhhhh

**P0k3m0n F4nf1cs OUT ㈴6㈴1㈴1**


	16. Ep 16 Tunnel of Rocks

**Previously on Son Of Ash**

**Leaf recovered from the injury,**

**Barry had a strange dream about a**

**Nightmare Pokemon.**

**Who is this Nightmare Pokemon?**

**And will Barry get to Celadon fast enough to save it?**

**Find out today on this episode ooooooof...**

**Son Of Ash: Barry Ketchum!**

"Ugh! Guys can we take a break?" Whined Iris.

"Just a little longer, we can stop next to the clearing up ahead." Explained Wally staring at his Poke-Nav.

"Why don't we just stop at the entrance of Rock Tunnel?" Asked Barry looking over Wally's shoulder.

"That's actually a good idea!" Wally said with a smile.

"Ughhhh!" Groaned Iris.

The gang walked for a few more minutes before the actually got out of the small path, that looked slightly like a garden, the trees were so perfectly in place making a perfect straight line that connected Route 24 to Cerulean City.

"Can we stop now?" Pleaded Iris impatiently.

"Well I don't see why not? What do you think Barry?" Said Wally giggling at Barry.

"Well... I personally think that we should cross Rock Tunnel before anything..." Barry said giggling back at Wally.

"Well that sounds splendid Barry..." Wally said holding back his laugh with a serious face.

"I agree Wally, so come on Iris! Don't such a slowpoke..." Barry replied, holding back tears from laughter, and keeping a serious face.

"Oh, ok I guess... Let's go then!" Said the innocent Forrest.

"Are you guys serious! I'm am not going anywhere! I'm staying right here!" Iris sat down on the ground, with her arms crossed, "you guys go ahead! Leave the defenseless girl all by herself! Humph!"

"Hahahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahaha!" Barry bursted out in laughter, and started rolling around on the ground.

"Barry! We almost had her!"

"I'm sorry Wally! It's just... Hahahahahah!" The Wally bursted out laughing along with his friend.

"Huh?" Forrest was confused, he didn't get the joke... Nor did he see the point.

"Ohhhhhhh! I'm gonna kill you!" Iris said as she started chasing them furiously, "come back here!"

"Um I guess I'm gonna start making lunch..." Forrest said to himself, watching the two childish boys getting chased down by the furious girl.

After a while they all sat down and had a nice meal a little bit far off from the entrance of the dark cave. Iris did not want to enter, she didn't want to be attacked by some big scary Onix or an angry Exploud. Tho Forrest felt quite offended by her comment about Onix being scary he stayed silent.

"Hey, Barry... Why do you want to beat your dad so bad?" Asked Iris quietly.

"It's not my dad I'm worried about..." Barry said mysteriously and fairly gloomily , "if I beat him, he might tell me where she is."

"Who where is?" Asked Wally very confused about what Barry was talking about.

"Wally if Barry doesn't wasn't to tell us it's ok..." Said Iris scolding Wally, still angry at him pulling a prank on her earlier.

"Huh?" Barry said looking up, as if he just zoned out to an describable level.

After the meal they headed into the cave. The cave was dark and gloomy but with Geodude's guidance they made it through the first floor without any trouble. Iris generally stayed in between the boys, she knew that if they got separated by some kind of falling holders, like in movies, she would want to be with Barry or Forrest, she loved Bun Bun, but she wouldn't be able to protect Iris in a tricky situation.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Asked Wally.

"Hear what?" Barry bounced the question back.

"That rolling sound, it sounds like boulders... Nah never mind... That's waaaaaaay too unrealistic." Wally said now starting to giggle, "hey guy! Wouldn't it be funny if something like that happened!".

He started to laugh really loud, then suddenly what he was joking about came true, holders right on top of them all falling at the same time.

Iris was too shocked to move, Barry quickly jumped to her rescue and pushed her to the side.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Yelled Forrest from the other side.

"Yeah we're ok! Are you guys ok?" Barry replied.

"Yeah! We're fine! We should meet up a little bit further into the cave!" Forrest suggested, Wally didn't understand why they would do that, but Barry and Forrest understood perfectly.

"Ok then let's not waste any time!"

Forrest and Wally left first, but Iris had hurt her foot, she didn't want to complain of Barry because he did save her, but Barry could tell she was limping.

"Do you need help?" Asked Barry after walking a little bit, it was too painful to watch her like this. Barry didn't like to see his friends hurt, or at least not admit it when they were hurt.

"No I'm ok." It really did hurt, she just was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Sit."

"What?"

"I said sit down, right there on that rock over there."

So she did, she was confused, for a few seconds, then she met the real Barry, not the childish one that pulls pranks on people for no good reason, but the one she always knew was inside him, for some unknown reason.

Barry opened his bad, too a towel and wrapped it around her ankle.

"Ow!"

"Good, so it's tight enough."

"What?"

"If it hurts then it's tight enough. Try walking."

Iris stood up and walked a little, but Barry could tell it was no use.

"Put your arm around my neck."

"Ummm?"

"I'll lift you!"

"Oh ok." She awkwardly put her arm around his neck.

"Don't be shy, you can put your weight on me."

Iris blushed and she could tell he was too, but she didn't want to make this any more awkward.

Meanwhile

Forrest and Wally were walking at a much faster pace since neither of them were injured. Wally still didn't understand why Forrest didn't just tell Rhyhorn to big a hole so that they could go back to Barry and Iris around the boulders, and so he asked just that.

"It wasn't stable."

"You mean the walls of the cave, or the boulders?"

"Both."

"Oh I see, so if you had dug a hole you could have made the tunnel fall on us..."

"Exactly."

"Why is it even called a tunnel, it is more like a cave that anything."

"Well it once was a tunnel, but as more trainers and miners came through it became larger."

"That makes perfect sense!"

Wally could tell that they were getting closer to the fork. Why do they even call it that, he wondered. When they reached the meeting place Barry and Iris were still not there.

When Barry and Iris finally made it Forrest helped her to a rock and gave her better care for her foot. When he was done, Barry and Forrest put her on Rhy, and then they made it through the exit.

The bright light burned their eyes, but they were glad to see the sun again.

"We're finally here! Vermilion City!"

**What will happen next?**

**Vermilion here we are! **

**Thanks for reading, please if you like my story FOLLOW AND FAVORITE it! It shows you care! Or just leave a suggestion!**

**Check out POLL ON MY PROFILE! It's important to the story development!**

**PokemonFanfics here and PEACE OUT! ✌? ﾸﾏ**


End file.
